Santa secreto
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: ONE - SHOT. Nadie sabe que regalos te pueden esperar debajo del árbol de navidad... FELIZ NAVIDAD!


**La trama es mia!... los Personajes son de Steph**

_**SANTA SECRETO**_

_Querido Santa:_

_Sabes eres un increíble hombre que admiro mucho… pero creo que eso lo sabes. Me encanta esa pancita esponjocita que te hace realmente adorable, aunque siempre me he preguntado ¿a la señora santa no le molesta que tengas unos kilitos demás?, si a ella le molesta yo puedo recibirte amablemente en mi departamento. Creo que el clima te gustará, se parece al polo norte en lo frío pero no hay renos y menos niños buenos… en fin._

_Como creo que debes de suponer esta es mi carta con los regalos que quiero para este año. Realmente he tenido un buen año: pase de ser editora a jefa de editores (sin aumento de sueldo), nació mi pequeña Annie la hermanita que siempre quise tener. Es una muñequita muy despierta, demasiado inteligente y que mantiene a mi padre en forma corriendo cada vez que llora. _

_He sido buena con todos mis amigos. Fui 4 veces al mes – incluso más – con Alice al centro comercial, ayude a Jasper a encontrar un buen empleo, asesoré sabiamente a Emmett con el anillo para Rosalie – que sigue sin quererme ni un poquito – con el cual le pidió matrimonio y no conteste ninguno de los ataque a Rosalie cada vez que a ella se le antojan. Así que creo que me merezco un buen regalo este año. _

_Mis opciones son:_

_*Libros y películas. Vamos tu eres santa! "el que todo lo sabe" no creo que deba decirte cuales son mis gustos._

_*A Ryan Reynold, Robert Pattinson o a George Cloney. __Con cualquiera de ellos tres me conformo, pero si me quieres traer a los tres sería simplemente MARAVILLOSO!_

_*Pero si no puedes traerme ninguno de los puntos anteriores… me gustaría que me regalaras un chico… Ya sabes un novio. Tiene que ser dulce y atento, pero que no siempre haga mi santa voluntad. Que le guste la cocina y la buena música. Capaz de regañarme y que no sea hiriente a la hora de las discusiones. Que me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que mis amigos le vendan sobre mi._

_Bueno santa… espero mi regalo en una caja con un listón azul, que sea lindo por favor._

_Mis saludos a la señora Santa._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Bella Swan._

Listo… mi carta para santa secreto por fin estaba lista.

Cada diciembre desde hace por lo menos unos diez años, junto a mis amigos – Emmett y Jasper – creamos la tradición del santa secreto. Donde cada uno escribe su carta y al azar uno escoge una carta para cumplir el deseo del otro.

Con el pasar de los años se unieron a nuestra tradición Rosalie Hale, la novia de mi mastodonte amigo – la cual me odia, pues cree que hay algo entre nosotros – hace unos tres años y hace poco, un año, también se unió a nosotros la dulce Alice Cullen, la novia de mi primo Jasper con el cual vivo desde los diecisiete años.

Los primeros días de diciembre nos reuníamos todos en una de nuestras casas para repartir las cartas y el día veinticinco en la noche nos reuníamos nuevamente en la misma casa para poder repartir los regalos. La única regla de nuestra tradición es que no se puede saber quién es santa. Eso siempre queda en el misterio y a la vez hace de esto algo divertido.

-¡BELLA! Estamos retrasados – me gritó mi primo desde el primer piso

-Ya voy… no ve a Alice unos minutos y ya se pone de mal humor – susurré mientras ponía mi carta en un sobre.

Tomé mi abrigo y las llaves de la casa de mi papá. Tenía unas ganas locas de ver a mi pequeña princesa.

Mi pequeña Annie nos llegó a cambiar la vida, yo a mis veintiún años soy la hermana mayor más feliz del mundo por tener a esa pequeña criatura. Después de mi nacimiento, mi madre no logró tener más hijos por más que lo intentaron, por ello comenzó a trabajar en una casa de acogida para madres solteras en Seattle al menos dos veces por semana. Ese trabajo la llenaba por completo. Hace unos meses una joven mucho menor que yo llego al centro con la clara idea de dar en adopción a sus bebe y sin pensarlo mi madre decidió que ese bebe, sería nuestro bebe y ahora después de diez meses aún no puedo creer que ella esté con nosotros. Todos nos desvivimos por ella, quien me conoce sabe que Annie es la niña de mis ojos y siempre lo será.

Mientras divagaba en mis recuerdos llegamos a la casa de Rose donde ya estaba el auto de Emmett y de Alice.

Como siempre ella me dio una fría bienvenida, no como Alice quien se lanzó a mis brazos dándome un apretado abrazo.

- – chilló dejándome un poco sorda - ¿cómo está Annie?

Ya sabía yo que no era por mi tanta emoción.

-Está bien – sonreí solo de recordar sus balbuceos por teléfono – más tarde iré a casa de mi padre

-Iría contigo, pero saldré con mi Jazz

-Lo sé – suspiré – por favor pórtense bien, no quiero tener que ir a sacarlos nuevamente a la cárcel por actos inmorales en la vía pública – gemí ante el recuerdo de la cita de Alice hace una semana.

-¡ALICE! – escuchamos un grito en la sala

Esa voz yo la conocía… no podía ser que esté aquí. No ahora después de tanto tiempo.

Alice me miró con una cara de perdón tatuada en cada trozo de su cara.

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso – me reclamó – pero perdóname por no ponerte sobre aviso.

Me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta la sala.

Allí tal como lo recordaba estaba él, el hermano de Alice, Edward – perfecto – Cullen. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, pero menos aniñado que la última vez que lo ví. Seguía con el mismo porte y la misma elegancia heredada de sus padres, su cuerpo seguía siendo proporcionado tal cual mis manos recordaban y sus ojos – ahora furiosos – veía a Alice, pero conservaban ese tono verdoso tan profundo.

Hace años, para ser más exactos fueron hace unos dos años, yo sentía un profundo amor por Edward Cullen, estaba muy enamorada de él pero por esas cosas de la vida antes de que pudiera hacer algo con este sentimiento, él se tuvo que cambiar de ciudad por la universidad. Sips, se fue muy, muy lejos. Para ser más exactos se fue a Florida, al otro extremo del país y no había vuelto desde ese entonces. Entre tanto yo me fui haciendo a la idea de que el destino no me quería a su lado, por lo que comencé a salir con varios chicos que jamás provocaron nada en mi, más que un profundo sentimiento de amistad.

Alice y Jasper conocían mis sentimientos hacia él después de una crisis nerviosa que tuve cuando supe que se iba de pueblo. Desde ese entonces les rogué que no me hablaran de él y hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para mí.

-¿Actos inmorales en la vía pública? – le reprochó – Dios ¡Nunca pensé que harías eso!

-Ya Edward, no seas exagerado. Solo nos dábamos un beso _caliente_ – murmuró – y al policía no le gusto. Me parece que estaba un poco envidioso

Ante semejante declaración nadie pudo evitar la carcajada por el desenfado de Alice, excepto él quien aún quería golpearla con la mirada.

-No seas amargado Eddie, no vez que mi amiga Bells pensará que eres un mal educado por ignorarla – la mirada de Emmett tenía mucho significado.

Decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Oh! – me vio y como si fuese ayer, me recorrió el mismo escalofrío ante su intimidante mirada – Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?

-Hola – lo salude de lejos – muy bien y tú

-No tan bien como tú, por lo que veo – dijo mientras me guiñó un ojo

UN SEGUNDO!... ¿me guiñó un ojo? Esto es como la dimensión desconocida

-Si, si, si – dijo Rose – ella está muy bien y tú también Edward. ¿Podríamos hacer esto rápido?

Y por primera vez en los años que conozco a Rosalie, su voz no sonó despectiva sino un poco entusiasmada. Creo que Emmett se ha apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Bellita – Jasper se acerco con a bolsa para los sobres - ¿podrías hacer los honores este año?

-Muy bien – llame la atención de todos mientras contaba las cartas que ya habían en la bolsa Habían 6…

…Eso quería decir que…

-Esperen un poco – me cortó Alice – este año, mi hermano estará en la ciudad, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de invitarlo a participar ¿hay algún problema?

Un coro de "no" se escucho por la sala, ese fue mi pie para seguir

-Bien, como ya saben, deben coger una carta de la bolsa – la levanté para que la vieran – él regalo puede ser más de quinientos dólares y nadie debe decir ni dar indicios de para quien es su regalo… ¿estamos claros?

-¿y si la persona adivina quién es su santa? – preguntó Edward viéndome detenidamente

-Ehm… supongo que eso no sería romper la regla – murmuré

-Bien una vez todo claro – Jasper pasó por mi lado – está bella señorita pasara por cada lugar para que tomen un sobre.

Al ser todos los sobres iguales, no había ninguna oportunidad de sospechar quien era el santa del otro.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala de forma dispersa, la primera fue Alice, luego mi primo seguida por Rosalie – quien sorprendentemente me sonrió – y Emmettcito. Por último estaba Edward quien me sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado.

Quedamos en reunirnos nuevamente en la casa de Rosalie el día veinticinco en la noche para nuestra típica reunión de todos los años. Pero sabía que esta navidad sería especial pues estaría Edward y con eso yo ya no le podía pedir nada más a santa.

* * *

-Isabella Swan ¿porqué tu lindo trasero no llego junto con tú regalo?

Allí estaba yo, a merced de Alice – la que todo lo sabe – Cullen. Ya era veinticinco de diciembre y aún me encontraba en casa. Es más, estaba con una adorable dormilona en mis brazos viendo como los copos de nieve caen por las calles.

-Lo siento – susurré mientras caminaba a mi cuarto y dejaba a mi pequeña

-¿Dónde estás? – susurró – y porque hablas así

Rodé mis ojos y cuidadosamente volví a la sala

-No podré ir Alice, discúlpame con todos

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy cuidando de Annie – volví a mirar la ventana un poco decepcionada de no ver a Edward el día de hoy - ¿Recuerdas a mi tío Albert?

-Sí ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno, esta mañana tuvo un feo accidente. Mis padres fueron a acompañar a mi tía para ayudarla con el papeleo y esas cosas, así que dejaron a la bebe bajo mi cuidado. Sé que no es tan tarde como para salir, pero hace mucho frío para estar cambiando de temperatura tan bruscamente.

-Pero, pero…

-En verdad Ali, esto está fuera de mi alcance.

-Espera un segundo – sentí como hablaba con el resto – habla Bells estas en altavoz

-OH!... Hola chicos

Escuche un coro de "hola" por parte de todos

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Rose

Como dicen por ahí, la navidad es un tiempo de paz y de perdón. Hace unos pocos días hable con ella y aclaramos todos los malos entendidos que habían entre nosotras. Me odiaba solo porque creía que podría quitarle a Emmett - cosa de la cual me reí bastante – ya que otras personas le habían ido con el chisme. Para tranquilizarla tuve que contarle mi secreto de estado, lo cual funciono.

-Bien gracias Rose

-¿Por qué no estás aquí prima?

-No sabes Jazz – pregunté

-Sí lo supiera no te lo preguntaría bolita de pelos

-El tío Albert se cayó por las escaleras y mis padres fueron a acompañar a tía Olivia

-y ¿porqué aún no estás aquí? – preguntó Emmett impaciente

-Estoy con mi hermanita, por obvias razones no podré estar con ustedes hoy, pero envié mi regalo tal como lo habíamos previsto.

-¿Y si vienes con la pequeña? – preguntó Edward ¿ansioso?

-Lo siento, hace mucho frío como ya le había dicho a Alice, además está durmiendo y muchos cambios de temperatura podrían afectarle.

- ¿Pero y si vamos a tú casa? – preguntó Alice – nosotros tenemos nuestros coches y no sería problema con la pequeña. Más de alguno estaría gustoso de cuidarla.

Claro, todos amaban a mi pequeña. Incluido Edward, con quien nos topamos una vez en el hospital.

Lo pensé por un momento, y llegue a la conclusión de que sería una muy buena idea. Así vería a mis amigos – y a Edward – y cuidaría de Annie sin ningún problema.

Acepte la nueva opción y quedamos que en media hora estarían todos en casa. Como había estado sola la mayor parte del día había aprovechado de ordenar un poco la casa, recogiendo los papeles le los regalos de Annie – en su mayoría – y limpiando el desorden que dejaron mis padres esta mañana.

Como hacía mucho frío hice chocolate caliente para que los chicos tomaran para entrar en calor.

Tal como lo dijeron, media hora más tarde y con las manos llenas de regalos y comida llegaron mis amigos, bueno todos menos Edward quien había desaparecido de forma misteriosa.

Una vez acomodados todos comenzamos a abrir los regalos.

Emmett recibió un pase gratuito para un año en una cafetería que amaba. Porque puede ser muy musculoso y muy fortachón, pero lo comelón nadie se lo quitaría. Mi primo recibió un boleto de avión para visitar a sus padres en Irlanda por lo menos unas cuantas semanas, me gustaba ver la alegría con la que recibió el regalo, yo fui su santa este año por lo que los miles de dólares que gaste fueron muy bien utilizados.

Yo sabía que mi primo extrañaba a sus padres y a la pequeña María, mi prima de unos diez años, pero era tan grande su fe en tener una carrera estable en los Estados Unidos, que decidió alejarse de su familia con tal de lograr cada uno de sus sueños. Habíamos hablado infinidad de veces sobre el tema, y lo que más añoraba en la vida era traer a vivir a su familia a este país, lo más cerca posible de él.

Para la pequeña Alice, recibió dos regalos. Una suscripción a la revista Vogue por todo un año además de un cupón para un prestigioso spa de Seattle por los próximos 18 meses. A Rose le regalaron una fina pulsera con un dije en forma de osito y otro con forma de pizza. Claramente un regalo muy significativo.

Edward aún no aparecía y solo quedaba un regalo en el árbol – además de los que compraron mis amigos para mi pequeña - y por la envoltura sabía que no era el mio.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió Edward? – me levanté a buscar más chocolate.

-No lo sé, tiene su móvil fuera del área de cobertura – dijo Alice muy despreocupadamente

Antes de que fuese a hablar sonó el timbre y con el ruido mi pequeña despertó llorando desesperadamente. Odiaba que la despertaran con ruido. Estaba dirigiéndome a la habitación cuando todos me gritaron.

-YO VOY – chilló Rose mientras corría hacia las escaleras - ¿porqué no abres la puerta y yo voy con esa preciosura?

Todos estaba muy extraños, entre ansiosos y nerviosos. No tome en cuenta sus actitudes y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Se encuentra ¿Isabella Swan?

Frente a mi había un repartido con una caja blanca – enorme – con una cinta azul muy linda. Fácilmente la caja llegaba por sobre mis hombros y doblaba el ancho de mi cuerpo.

-Soy yo

-Firmé aquí, aquí y aquí mientras los muchachos entras su regalo - me señalo mientras dos chicos de no más de veinte años se esforzaban entrando la caja.

Firme donde debía y los muchachos se fueron deseándome una feliz navidad.

Estaba muy curiosa… ¿Qué podría necesitar un paquete tan grande si yo no había pedido algo grande.

Los actores eran casi imposible y el novio mucho menos…. Por eso había pedido libros, algo accesible y fácil de encontrar.

-¿No vas a abrirlo?

Me giré y todos – incluso Annie desde los brazos de Rose - me miraban atentamente desde el marco de la puerta de la sala.

Con cuidado y con algo de temor, me acerque y tome insegura uno de los bordes de la tapa. _Si algo salía mal estaba mi primo y Emmett. Si algo salía mal estaba mi primo y Emmett. Si algo salía mal estaba mi primo y Emmett._

Abrí completamente la tapa y sin poder creérmelo aún, adentro estaba Edward vestido de Santa. Se veía tan lindo con ese traje con ese sombrero que entre todo el asombro no pude evitar reírme, esperé una carcajada grupal, pero me di cuenta que estábamos completamente solos.

Él me miraba tiernamente mientras esperaba que se me pasara la risa.

-¿Qué haces dentro de la caja? – pregunté mientras el salía con varías cosas en las manos

-Bueno… supongo que soy tú regalo – se encogió se hombros y me guió a la sala

-¿mi regalo?

-Sí, pero eso te lo explicaré después – puso en mis manos un pequeño paquete – feliz navidad

Lo desenvolví y allí estaba la colección completa de las obras de Shakespeare, además de unos cuantos DVD de series que yo amaba. Con toda la emoción solo pude abrazarlo y agradecerle por el regalo.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme – susurró en mi oído aún abrazados – es más el agradecido soy yo – beso mi pelo con tanta delicadeza que comencé a emocionarme.

A duras penas me separé de él y volví a ver mi colección de libros.

-Ahora viene la segunda parte de tú regalo – susurró frente a mi, de rodillas en el suelo

-¿qué haces?

-No. Primero escúchame por favor y después hago lo que se te antoje – dijo mientras uno de sus dedos se deslizaba con cuidado por mi rostro.

**-**No sé si soy un chico dulce, pero si soy un caballero como mi madre me enseño de niño, siempre estaré atento a tus necesidades. Se cocinar y me gusta la música y la literatura. Trato de no hablar cuando estoy molesto, suelo ser muy hiriente cuando hablo enojado pero a ti jamás te lastimaría con mis palabras, porque hacerlo sería como estar matándome en vida propia. No te aseguró no hacer tu santa voluntad, porque si tú me lo pidieras yo pondría el mundo entero a tus pies en un solo parpadeo, porque si eso es necesario para ver esa linda sonrisa tuya por el resto de mi vida, lo haría gustoso.

Estaba confundida… ¿de qué esta hablando?

-Y por sobre todas las cosas… yo no te quiero por lo que diga el resto de ti. Yo te adoro por lo que he conocido y me has dejado conocer de ti. Eres un ángel en la tierra, buena, dulce, paciente, hermosa, un gran apoyo, una buena amiga, inteligente, alegre, preciosa, tolerante, dinámica, responsable, amable y un sinfín de cualidades que he ido conociendo de ti al pasar del tiempo.

-Edward ¿no entiendo de que hablas?

-Eres tan inocente – suspiró – seré directo. Por favor no te asustes – negué – Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años, lo he estado desde la primea vez que te vi con Jasper comprando en el supermercado el primer día que llegue a este pueblo. Eso fue dos días antes de que conocieras a Alice. Tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras que me fui a una universidad muy lejos para tratar de olvidarte pero no funciono. Te Quiero Bella

-Edward… yo… no – estaba completamente ALUSINADA!

El chico de mis sueños me esta diciendo que me quiere desde hace… años y yo no puedo decir ni una sola palabra

-Bueno – me vio tristemente – esto tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho. No importa si no sientes lo mismo, yo comprendo.

-¡NO! – grité antes de que se levantará

Antes de que fuera a hacer cualquier cosa hice lo que mi instinto me pedía. Lo besé.

Fue por lejos el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Algo suave y tímido. Un reconocimiento nada más, sabía que no estábamos solos. Estaba segura de que este sería solo el inicio de algo hermoso para nosotros.

-Feliz navidad corazón – susurré suavemente mientras veía como una enorme sonrisa surcaba sus dulces labios.

* * *

**HELLO!**

**Estamos a 24 de diciembre y solo me queda por desearles una feliz navidad!**

**Las adoro!**

**Rommita**


End file.
